


Just Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, endearing awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’ve got to go, but call. Or text. Or, y’now, send a smoke signal. Or bird. Carrier pigeons are good too, mustn’t discount them.”A laugh bubbled up out of Credence. It was a soft, weak thing, but it was sincere, even as a fresh wave of tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. Newt hoped to be able to be able to make him laugh again. It was a sweet sound, accompanied by a delicate smile and shining eyes.“I will,” Credence promised. And it was a promise.





	

“Credence? Can I come over to you? Would that be alright?” Newt asked gently, lips quirked into a reassuring smile as he watched the hyperventilating boy in front of him. 

“I d-d-don’t want to talk!” Credence gasped, stuttering from how violently his body was shaking with sobs. Newt raised his hands placatingly, crouching down a few yards away. 

“Then we won’t talk. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do Credence, I just want to help you. May I come over?” When he perceived an almost imperceptible nod, barely distinguishable from Credence’s shaking, Newt started slowly inching his way over. The young man in front of him was no better off than a frightened animal. Newt didn’t want to do anything to scare him further and make him lash it. 

“I’m just going to sit with you, Credence,” he said softly, right in front of him. The young man tensed, but he didn’t pull away. Taking that to mean he could continue, Newt moved behind him. Credence tensed up, which only caused his trembling to worsen, and Newt hushed him gently. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, alright? I swear.” True to his words, he sat down, the length of his back pressed along Credence’s. Just breathing easy.

Credence didn’t know how to feel about that. No one had ever done that before, instead either trying to make him talk or, more commonly, beating him for being like this. It was… strangely soothing. Newt’s breathing was deep and even. Slow. Without even thinking about it, Credence was trying to match the rise and fall against him. Slowly, the tears stopped coming. His breathing, still ragged, evened out. He didn’t understand how Newt had so easily managed to calm him when nothing else ever could when he was like this. 

They stayed that way a while longer, simply breathing together. Matching his breathing to Newt’s was more effective than any exercise he’d found on the internet. Soon enough, he found himself dizzy with weariness, and he was leaning heavily against Newt. But he didn’t say anything about it, easily supporting Credence’s slight weight, the tempo of his inhalations and exhalations never changing. 

“What… did you do?”

“Ah, well. Nothing really,” Newt said, his smile crooked as he rubbed at the back of his neck, looking over to the said. He looked over his shoulder to see a mop of shiny black hair.

“How did you know that would work?”

“I don’t know. I just had a theory, I guess. I’m glad I could help you.”

Credence slowly pulled away, and Newt took that chance to turn around. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, offering it Credence who took it with a mumbled thank you, using it to clean up his face. Credence still didn’t know what to think. Even now, Newt wasn’t trying to make him talk. He extended his hand to give back the handkerchief, but Newt just shook his head. 

“Keep it.”

“Oh. Yeah, I should probably wash it, first.” Newt just gave him that crooked smile of his, nodding towards the square of fabric. Credence looked down at it in confusion, only to see Newt’s phone number written on it. His eyes widened slightly at the sight, before he looked back up at Newt. He must have written it while sitting with Credence. The man just glanced to the side, still grinning.

“In case, you know, you ever want to not-talk again.” 

Hesitantly, Credence offered his own smile, putting the handkerchief in his pocket. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem. So you can just call me. Or text, if you would prefer,” He said, bringing his gaze to meet Credence’s. “Anytime. You know, even if you want to not not-talk. Or, ah-”

“Talk?”

“Right, that.” He chuckled, his smile turning self-deprecating. Credence’s own smile widened, slowly, and there was a new light in his red-rimmed eyes. Newt thought that if it would bring a light to Credence’s eyes, then making a fool of himself was well worth it. 

“I’ve got to go, but call. Or text. Or, y’now, send a smoke signal. Or bird. Carrier pigeons are good too, mustn’t discount them.”

A laugh bubbled up out of Credence. It was a soft, weak thing, but it was sincere, even as a fresh wave of tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. Newt hoped to be able to be able to make him laugh again. It was a sweet sound, accompanied by a delicate smile and shining eyes.

“I will,” Credence promised. And it was a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh I miss writing for big fandoms lol. I got more views in the last 3 hours on my previous fic than I've gotten in over a month on many of my other fics xD   
> Also I am so in love with this pairing! I have a whole bunch of ideas for it, and my break starts next week so I can't wait to see how many stories I can crank out :3


End file.
